Dear Future Husband
by JimmyxCindy976J
Summary: Cindy finds a poem she wrote to her 'future husband' when she was 16 years old. She reflects over her marriage while reading the poem. Is her marriage with Jimmy exactly what she wanted? Short Jimmy/Cindy one-shot story. Based on the song 'Dear Future Husband' by Meghan Trainor. I do not own Jimmy Neutron or the song.


**Hey guys, here's a short one-shot I thought of when I was listening to "Dear Future Husband" by Meghan Trainor. This song reminds me a lot of the Valentine's Day episode, when Cindy was singing about her vision of the 'perfect valentine,' so I figured I'd make a short story based on Cindy's vision of her future husband. The italicized and bolded quotes are small reflections of Cindy's and Jimmy's marriage/relationship, in case anybody got confused. Hope you guys enjoy!**

* * *

**Dear Future Husband**

**Cindy POV**

With Spring approaching quickly, Jimmy and I decided to spend our entire Saturday cleaning up the entire house and getting rid of all the Winter things laying around the house. We dusted, vacuumed, and washed everything in sight. The very last thing, which I was dreading the most, was cleaning out the attic. There was so much stuff that we had to go through.

"Come on, Cindy. Let's get the attic cleaned up so we can finally be done cleaning," Jimmy huffed as I refused to move from the couch after a long day of cleaning. "Besides, this was all _your_ idea."

"I know, I know," I groaned. "I just didn't think it'd be this hard."

"Well it's the last thing to get done. Come on, after we're done, I'll take you out to eat for all of our hard work today."

* * *

"Hey, remember this?" Jimmy called out to me as I was busy going through my box of trophies from when I was a kid. I looked over at him and saw him holding up a yellow gadget. It was his old hypno-ray.

"I thought I told you to keep all your weird inventions in your lab," I said as I rolled my eyes, going back to my boxes filled with childhood memories, awards, and letters.

"Must have slipped past the rest of the inventions," Jimmy said as he shrugged and tossed the old, and probably defective, invention back into the box.

"Dear Lord," I grumbled in disbelief. I held up one of my most embarrassing poems I have ever written.

"What is it?" Jimmy asked. He walked over and sat down next to me.

"Remember back in English class of Sophomore year when we had to write a poem to our future selves?"

"Yeah, I remember. Is that your poem?" Jimmy asked.

"Yeah, but I decided that I didn't need to write anything to myself. Instead, I wrote a poem to my future husband." I wanted to laugh at the idea of what I thought my marriage would be when I was only sixteen.

"Well, read it to me."

"No way, Neutron. This is for my eyes only."

"Geez, Cindy. We've been together forever. It's nothing you need to be embarrassed."

"Well," I hesitated. "Alright, but you better not laugh or I'll pound you to a pulp!"

"You have my word," Jimmy responded with a smile. "Now read it. I'm curious as to what you had to say to me."

I sighed and held my poem up to get better lighting.

"Dear future husband, here's a few things you'll need to know if you want to be my one and only all my life."

"_**Cindy, you're everything I've ever wanted in my life."**_

"_**I know, you are too, but we're so young. This is crazy!"**_

"_**Cindy, just say yes, and I'll give you the life you deserve to have. I want to be your one and only all your life. Cindy Vortex, will you marry me?"**_

"_**Oh, what the heck! Of course I'll marry you, Neutron!"**_

"Take me on a date, I deserve a break. And don't forget the flowers every anniversary. 'Cause if you treat me, I'll be the perfect wife."

"_**Happy Anniversary, Cindy."**_

"_**Wha- what's this?"**_

"_**They're flowers, for you. Go and get dressed, I have dinner reservations for us. Come on, you deserve a break."**_

"_**Oh, Neutron!"**_

"You got that nine to five, but baby, so do I. So don't be thinking I'll be home and baking apple pies. I never learnt to cook, but I can write a hook."

"_**Don't think I'm going to slave over this stove every night for you, Neutron! I work just as much as you do, you know!"**_

"_**It doesn't matter, it's not like you know how to cook anyway!"**_

"You gotta know how to treat me like a lady, even when I'm acting crazy. Tell me everything's alright."

"_**Cindy Vortex, you're the craziest woman I know."**_

"_**You know you wouldn't want any other girl in your life, Jimmy."**_

"Dear future husband, here's a few things you'll need to know if you want to be my one and only all my life. Dear future husband, if you want to get that special loving, tell me I'm beautiful each and every night."

"_**I can't go a single night without telling you how beautiful you are, Cindy."**_

"_**I love you, Neutron."**_

"After every fight, just apologize, and maybe then I'll let you try to rock my body right. Even if I was wrong, you know I'm never wrong."

"_**Cindy, that doesn't make any sense! You're completely wrong!"**_

"_**It does too make sense! Now just apologize so we can move on from this argument!"**_

"_**Ugh, whatever you say, Vortex. But I'm sorry."**_

"_**See? That wasn't so hard, Neutron."**_

"You gotta know how to treat me like a lady, even when I'm acting crazy. Tell me everything's alright."

"_**Cindy, no matter how completely insane you are, you'll always be my one true love. Everything will be alright. I promise."**_

"_**It's weird, but you almost always know what to say to make me feel better."**_

"Dear future husband, here's a few things you'll need to know if you want to be my one and only all my life. Dear future husband, make time for me, don't leave me lonely. And know we'll never see your family more than mine."

"_**Cindy, does your family really have to stay over this weekend? Your mother is crazy! Can't they just stay at a hotel or something instead?"**_

"_**No! And I don't care what you say, Jimmy! We go and see your family **_**all**_** the time! It's time for you to interact with my family, too."**_

"I'll be sleeping on the left side of the bed. Open doors for me, and you might get some kisses. Don't have a dirty mind, just be a classy guy."

"_**You know what I love most about you, Jimmy? You're a classy guy. You don't think of me as some sort of object that's only built for your pleasure. You treat me like an equal."**_

"_**I told you before, Cindy. If you marry me, I'll treat you the way you deserve to be treated."**_

"Dear future husband, here's a few things you'll need to know if you want to be my one and only all my life. Dear future husband, if you want to get that special loving, tell me I'm beautiful each and every night."

"_**Cindy, you're the most beautiful person in the world."**_

"_**Even more beautiful than Betty Quinlin?"**_

"_**Why do you have to do that?"**_

"_**Because it's a blast to make fun of your past crushes."**_

"_**I can't believe you remembered that. I've completely forgotten all about her."**_

"_**That's because you have me now, Neutron. And I'm more than you can handle."**_

"Future husband, better love me right."

"Wow," Jimmy said as he stared at the ground. "You wrote that for your assignment?"

"I felt that writing a poem of expectations to my future husband was much more important than writing one for myself. I already knew I was going to be successful," I said with a smirk on my face. Jimmy looked up at me and chuckled.

"You sure are, Vortex." Jimmy stood up and walked back over to his pile of junk he was working on before. "Oh, by the way, did I love you right?"

"Huh?" I asked in confusion.

"At the end of your poem, you said 'future husband, better love me right.' Did I love you right?"

Reflecting back to all of our adventures together, our time spent together, our dates, fights, shouting matches, and gifts; reflecting our entire relationship as a whole, I never thought about it before. Did Jimmy love me right?

I stared at the piece of paper with its smudged writing. It was what I thought to be a stupid assignment, but now reading it about ten years later, it's crazy to think that this _was_ what I wanted out of my future husband. I would have never guessed that my future husband was going to be Jimmy Neutron, of all people. But I also wouldn't want my life any other way.

"Of course, Jimmy. You did love me right."


End file.
